Through Thick and Thin
by Rory Taylor
Summary: Kris and Junior face some bumps in the road. Will they make it through?
1. Time Will Tell

This story takes place three years after the season finale left off. Kris and Junior have been married for the past three years and Matt and Dani got married a year ago. I don't own anything off of Wildfire.

"I love you princess" he whispered in her ear. Kris looked out at all the people going by and all the lights sparkling in the distance.She could see the Efile tower which had thousands of lights sparkling up and down it. The stars was shining in the sky as they stood there. His arms around her tightly as she leaned back against him. I love you too" she replied back. "Kris" she heard Junior yell as he entered the hotel room snapping her out of her thoughts. Junior walked in the bedroom and saw her setting on the window seat looking out the frosty window at the setting sun. They had been in Alaska for the past few weeks. Junior and Calvin's wind turbine project had really picked up and they had been asked to come and do some press stuff and some interviews for the possible investors.

"Guess what" Junior said excitedly as he entered the bedroom. "What" Kris said kind of districted. "I just meet with some of the investors and they seem to really want to invest it our project" he said happily as he fell back on the big fluffy king size bed. "That's great" Kris said trying to act excited but still kind of districted. "Yea me and Calvin are going to go do another Q and A and then we have another meeting a little later tonight and I think they will be on board" he said getting up and going to the closet to pull out his grey suit. "Wait tonight" Kris asked. "Yea. I know I said we could go out for a nice quiet romantic dinner but I had no idea that they would sign on after only one Q and A" he replied rushing around the room changing into his purple shirt, grey suit, and purple and silver tie.

Junior looked at her and he felt bad. He had to beg her to come. Kris did not want to spend time away form Junior but it would only be for three weeks and she had two big races in that span of time but Junior convened her to come. He had told her that it would be a nice vacation for them and they could spend three weeks away for everything and they could reconnect to each other. For the past year work had ben crazy for both and they had kind of lost that contact that spark they had after the wedding. Junior figured that these three weeks in Alaska would not be that busy and he could spend some time with her but ever since they had left the air port they had barley seen each other. Junior had been so busy with work that Kris had spent most of the past two and a half weeks by her self in the hotel room. "we will spend some time together soon I promise" he said kneeling down in front of her. "Yea...sure...soon" Kris replied trying to sound like it did'nt bother her. Junior leaded in and gave her a hug before walking out the door.

Kris turned back to look out the window at the snow falling down as the sun set. Her mind automatically went back to there honeymoon in Paris. That had been all she could think about for the past few weeks. She wanted to go back to that time when they were so happy and in love but over the past three years of there marriage they had grown apart instead of together. Her thoughts were cut off again but this time from a ringing. It was her cell phone which was laying on the table beside her. She picked it up and saw Dani's name on the caller ID. "Hello" Kris said trying to sound happy. She didn't want to bother Dani with her problems. "Kris" Dani said sounding scared. "It's positive" Dani said really freaked out. "What's positive" Kris asked not really understanding. "I have been feeling weird for the past few days and I took a pregnancy test and it said positive" Dani said really fast. "O my gosh" Kris said stunned. "Yea how am I going to tell Matt and when I do will he hate me, will be be scared, or will he be happy" Dani thought out loud. "Dani" Kris said sounding shocked. "He will not hate you. He probably will be scared at first but he will also be really happy" she said trying to make Dani feel better. "Yea...I hope so" Dani said quietly. " I always thought that you and Junior would have a baby first" Dani said laughing. "Yea" Kris said whispering. Her and Junior had barley seen or talked to each other in a while much less were they ready to have a baby. "I have to go Matt just came in. I have made him dinner and I am just going to tell him" Dani said quickly so Matt wouldn't hear. ''I will call you later and tell you how it goes. All and tell Junior he is going to be an uncle. Ok" Dani said happily. "Yea...sure Dani. Good luck and congratulations" Kris said back putting on a fake happy front. ''Thanks Kris bye" Dani said hanging up. "Yea...bye" Kris said softly. She wasn't sure she could find enough time to tell Junior if they were going to have baby much less that Dani was. Things with her and Junior were getting worse and some times she wondered if they would ever get back to who they were in Paris. "I guess only time will tell" Kris said softly to her self.

Comment and tell me what you think and if I should continue! Thanks for reading!


	2. Things Are Bad

Kris woke up the next morning to a cloudy, snowy, and freezing cold day. She laid in bed and looked out the window and marveled at how the weather matched her mood completely. Junior had not come home until three in the morning. Hearing the door open that early in the morning had woken her up but her eye lids were to heavy to keep open while he finished his conversation on his cell phone and made it to bed. By the time he reached the bed the sleep had taken over her and he had woken up at six to go to yet another meeting. As Kris continued to gaze out the frosty window and collect her thoughts her cell beeped indicating a missed call. She turned over and retrieved the phone off the the marble night stand. She saw a big bold number six on the caller ID signaling that she had six missed calls. She opened the flip phone and saw Dani and Juniors names light up. One was from Junior and five were form Dani. She pushed the voice mail icon and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey K it's me. I'm sorry I did not get to see you this morning but Calvin and I had to go to breakfast with the president of the Wind Turbine company. I guess you are still asleep... Well I wanted to talk to you but I have a meeting in ten minutes and I have to go.. I will call you later" she heard Juniors voice say over the phone.

Kris was not surprised. It wasn't like it was the first time she had eaten breakfast by her self but she tried not to let her problems get her down because she knew what Dani was calling to say. She knew that Dani was going to tell Matt the big news last night and she really wanted to know how it went. She pressed the button when Dani's name came up on her phone and heard it ringing. After one and a half rings she heard Dani's perky voice on the other end. "Kris" Dani screamed almost busting Kris's ear drums. "I told him and he was really freaked out at first but now he is so excited. We just told Jean and Pablo at breakfast and we will tell my dad at lunch" Dani said with out taking a breath. "How did they take it? Were they happy for you two?" Kris asked. "They were both so happy but Jean was exstatic" Dani said.

She sounded do happy that it almost made Kris jealous. Hear Dani and Matt was so in love with each other and having a baby and then there's her and Junior who were having many problems. She is stuck in this hotel room while Juniors out doing his own thing getting to meet and interview with people. It had been forever since they had spent any quality time together or even had a real conversation for that matter and most of the time when they had a real conversation it would lead to a big fight. She knew she contributed to part of that. Racing had taken over most of her free time hen they were at home but she missed him. She missed laying in bed with him and eating dinner every night with him. She missed having him kiss her on her nose knew she woke up every morning or feeling him hold her at nigh as she slept. She missed all of it and sometimes wondered if her and Junior would make it. Would they make it to there ten year anniversary? Would they even make it to there fifth?

"Kris" Dani yelled snapping her out of her thoughts. "Yea...that's good Dani" Kris replied trying her best to sound happy but no succeeding at all. "Kris what's wrong" Dani asked in a caring voice. "Nothing. I'm fine. Everything's fine" she answered trying to trick Dani into believing everything was really fine. "Kris...I know you. You tell me everything unless it is about my brother and then you try and hide it. Now tell me what's going on. What did he do?" Dani asked sounding firm.

"I don't know...things just seem really bad now" Kris said trying to find a way to explain it but not really sure how. "What do you mean bad?" Dani said. She was trying to figure it out but wasn't having any luck. "I don't know... We hardly every see each other and when we do its just a quick conversation about work or racing. We don't connect to each other any more...I miss him Dani" Kris said sniffling. Dani could tell she was crying and felt really bad for her.

"Kris I had not idea" Dani said sounding upset as well. "Sometimes I think about maybe..." Kris was now sobbing and could not bring her self to finish her thought. "No Kris...No" Dani said crying as well. "It can't be that bad" she said trying to reason with Kris. "It is... for the past two years it has been like this. We never spend any time together and when we do have some time to our selves we end up fighting and it had been like this for so long Dani" Kris said with her tears streaming down her face. "But you two can't split up...you Can't...you just can't" Dani said. She wanted to believe that Kris was just kidding and soon she would start laughing but when she heard her best friend break down over the phone she knew that Kris and Juniors problems were serious and from what she understood they were one step away from splitting up...forever.

Please comment and tell me what you think. I am also open to ideas.Thanks for reading!


	3. Heading Home

Junior arrived back at the hotel at midnight. He hadn't seen or talked to Kris in a day and a half and while he missed her his wind turbine project was going so good that it was hard to focus on any thing else. He walked in the lobby of the massive hotel and went straight to the elevator. While he waited for the doors to open he felt a vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out the slim phone and looked at the caller ID before putting it up to his ear.

"Hey Calvin" he said excited. Just then the doors opened to let him on the elevator. He continued to talk about the future investors with Calvin on the way up and as he walked down the hall to his room. He slid the card in the door and opened it to allow himself in.

"I really think they will sign on tomorrow" Junior replied to a question Calvin had asked. As Junior continued to talk to Calvin he went in to the bed room expecting to find Kris asleep but was surprised to find the bed neatly made. Thinking she must be in the bathroom he went in there to check. When he saw the lights off he kind of began to worry.

"Hey Calvin" Junior said stopping Calvin in mid sentence.

"Have you seen Kris at all today" he said. Calvin had a room right down the hall and some times he would come looking for Junior so he hoped Calvin had seen her today.

"um...No. Not today. Why?" Calvin asked.

"She's not here" Junior said now beginning to panic.

"What do you mean she's not there...where else can she be?" Calvin asked also a little worried.

"I don't know I left before she got up and I haven't seen her since..." Junior trailed off as he noticed a plane schedule on the counter and the eight pm flight back to California was highlighted.

"Junior you still there" Calvin asked.

"I have to go. I think Kris left" Junior said quickly.

"What do you mean left" Calvin asked.

"I don't know I will call you when I find out more" he said hanging up the phone. Junior tried to call her phone but it was cut off so then he tried the air port and after about twenty minutes he had finally gotten some one to tell him that a Mrs.. Davis had been on that flight.

Junior was really mad. Why had she just left and not said anything to him. He dialed Dani's number and heard her answer but not very nice.

"What" Dani said annoyed.

"Hey its me" Junior said in case Dani didn't realize that since she was being so hateful.

"I know what do you want?" she asked just as mean.

"What's going on with Kris" he asked getting just as mad as she was.

"She flew home. In fact I am on my way to pick her up at the air port now" Dani replied calming down a little.

"Why did she leave?" Junior asked even though he had a good idea.

"Why do you think Junior?" Dani asked. "She had be miserable for the past two weeks there. Holding on to some hopes that you will put work on the back burner for a few hours and spend some time with her but you haven't and she is tired of it. She is tired of not spending any time with you and she is tired of fighting with you in the rare moments that she does see you" Dani added. Junior knew he had made some mistake with Kris but didn't realize that he had hurt her that much.

"I didn't know she was that upset" Junior said running his hand through his hair.

"Yea well maybe you should spend less time at work and more time with your wife" Dani told him rather harshly. "Listen Junior I am here at the airport and I have to go" Dani replied as she hung up the phone with out letting him reply.

"Wait Dani will you..." Junior was cut off by the dial tone.

Dani parked in the airport parking lot and mad her way in to the crowed airport. She found out which gate Kris would be getting off at so she made her way towards that gate. She sat down and watched at the door for the people to began getting off.

She could feel her phone vibrate in her pocket and looked at the caller ID. When she saw Juniors name on the caller ID she declined the call and continued to wait for Kris. Finale Kris came through the gate and Dani made her way over to her. With out either one saying a word they hugged each other.

"I am so sorry Kris...I had no idea that things had gotten so bad" Dani said as she hugged Kris.

Kris didn't say much as they made there way to the luggage pick up to get her suitcases and then made there way to Dani's car. Once they were in the car and on there way home Kris finale spoke. "Thanks for picking me up" she said softly.

"Sure no problem...listen Kris any time you need me or want to talk to me I'm here" Dani said glancing form the road to Kris.

"I know...sometimes it's just weird" Kris said staring out the window.

"What is" Dani asked not really knowing what Kris was talking about.

"It's just...hes your brother and I know you care about me and I know we are friends but I feel weird talking to you about mine and your brother's marriage" Kris said still staring out the window.

"Look I love my brother but I also love my sister-in-law and right now I am on your side" she answered Kris as she stared at the road ahead.

"Do you think you and Junior will stay together" Dani asked breaking the silence that was beginning to form. Even though Dani asked she wasn't sure she wanted the answer. Her and Kris had been so close since they had gotten married. Kris was in sister in so many ways and when ever she thought about Junior and Kris splitting up it broke her heart. She knew that if that happened then they would not be able to be in the same room and then the family that had formed between the Ritters and the Davis family would start to crumble.

"I don't know" Kris said quietly and honestly.

"How do you feel about it" Dani asked quietly as well.

After a very long pause Kris answered "I can't imagine my life with out your brother" Kris answered almost silently. In fact she wasn't sure if Dani could even hear her but she had.

"How do imagine your life" Dani asked. She hoped that she wasn't asking something too personal to Kris but she wanted to know where Kris was and where she was coming from.

"I don't know any more" Kris answered truthfully.

Before Dani could ask another question she realized that they were at Raintree already. Dani and Matt had been living in the Bunk house ever since they had gotten married and Kris and Junior had an apartment a few miles away.

Dani pulled up to the house and they got out. No one knew that Kris was home and they were going to be so shocked to see her especially with out Junior.

"You ready" Dani asked reading Kris's mind.

"Yea" Kris said opening the door to Raintree...TO BE CONTINUED!!

Please Comment and Tell Me What You Think! And As Always I Am Open to Ideas! Thanks for Reading!


	4. It Might Just Happen

Junior flopped down on the bed after taking a nice, relaxing, hot shower. He had needed one after the long day and his horrible conversation with Dani. He was laying on the huge bed staring at the ceiling. So many thoughts were running through his head. He had known for a while that his his marriage was slowly falling apart, slowly but surely. There relationship problems had all started about a year and a half to two years ago. They both started spending so much time at work and they never spent any time alone together. Then the fighting started and that is how it had been ever since. They would go days with out seeing each other or with out having a real conversation and then the fighting would start. They would fight about stupid things and they never really resolved there differences.

Kris turned the door nob to the Ritter's house and he worst fear had come true. Setting at the kitchen table was everyone, Jean, Matt, Pablo, Todd, and even Ken. At that moment Kris wanted to run away but it was to late, they had already saw her. "Kris" Jean said shocked. "What are you doing back" Jean asked as she got up to give Kris a hug.

"...um" Kris said trying to think of a lie to tell them.

"Junior suggested that she come home and get back to training since it is so close to her race next week" Dani said knowing that Kris did not want to tell them the truth.

"All well Kris that is wonderful" Jean said hugging her again.

"Yes we are glad to have you back" Matt said getting up and giving her a hug as well.

"Well set down and tell us about your trip" Matt said.

"It was ok...I mean it was cold and snowy" Kris said trying to make it short and sweet.

"Did you and Junior have a wonderful time together" Jean asked noticing that Kris was not speaking much about Junior.

"Yea...we had fun" Kris said ling.

"We that's good...did you hear Matt and Dani's big news" Jean asking so excited.

"Yes... congratulations you two" Kris said too Matt and Dani giving them both a hug.

"So...should we be expecting any other baby news any time soon" Ken asked smiling at Kris.

He had been a lot nicer to Kris since his son had gotten married to her.

"All... no time soon" Kris said putting on a fake smile when she truly wanted to cry.

"Well...no rush" Ken said smiling as well.

They talked for a while and Kris said her good byes. Dani drove Kris back to her and Juniors apartment. She helped Kris get her bags out of the car and they walked up to the door.

"Well...thanks for everything Dani" Kris said once she had her door unlocked.

"No problem...call me if you need anything and I will see you tomorrow" Dani said as she walked out.

"...Hey Dani...really...congradulations on the baby" Kris said giving Dani a genuine smile.

"Thanks" Dani replied back with pity in her voice. She knew that her and Matt being pregnant really hurt Kris since her and Junior was going through such a hard time.

Dani left and Kris went to bed.

As Dani walked back in to the Ritter's house she suspected to find everyone in bed but they were still at the table.

"What really happened in Alaska" Jean asked.

"Yea whats going on with them" Matt asked referring to Junior and Kris.

"We know something is going on" Pablo added.

"Well...um" Dani said trying to find something to say.

"There not doing good" she said quietly.

"What do you mean" Pablo asked.

"Kris said that they never really see each other any more and when they do they fight. They don't really know what to do any more." Dani said setting down in the near by chair.

"What do you mean do" Jean asked worried.

"There not getting a divorce are they" Ken asked in a worried voice also. He really didn't want his son or Kris going through that.

"From what I know...that's a possibility" Dani said in an almost whisper.

Everyone gasped. No one could imagine Kris and Junior not together but from what Dani said that may be just what happens...TO BE CONTINUED!!

Read and Review!! Thanks for Reading!!


	5. Is There Still Hope?

"Hey" he said smiling as he came up behind her as she gently stroked Wildfire's nose. "Stop" she said laughing as he gently tickled her side. "What are you doing here...I thought you and your dad had a meeting to go to" she asked as he continued to hold her close to him. "We did but I told him that I wouldn't be able to come because I was going to spend the day with my beautiful wife...by the way have you seen her" he asked. "ok that's not nice" She said slapping his arm playfully. Before either one said any thing else he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you so much" she said pulling away just long enough to utter those words. "I...love...you..to" he said in between kisses. Before she knew what was happening he had pushed her into the empty stall on the other side of Wildfire. "Junior...we can't" she told him as he kissed her neck. "Yes we can...we can do anything we want" he told her before going back to kissing her neck. "I love you...so much Junior Davis" she said smiling as she leaned in to kiss him...

Kris was pulled out of her dream when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and went to answer it...

"Hey sweetie" she said as she entered there apartment and found him setting on the coach watching a basketball game. "Hey" he replied back as she made her way over to the coach and sat on his lap. "How was shopping with Dani" he asked as he ran his fingers through her soft hair. Junior laughed when the only response he received was a groan. "Yea you have to really be in shape to keep up in a shopping spree with queen bee Davis" he told her as he rubbed her back. "I missed you" she told him snuggling closer to him. "I missed you to" he replied as he hands found there way to her lower back. Kris moaned really quietly. Junior then stood up with her in his arms and made his way to there bed room kicking the door shut behind them...

Just as Junior was getting to the part of the dream that was his favorite he was awoken to the sound of knocking on the door. He slowly rose to his feet and made his way through the hotel room to the front door. He opened the door and to his surprise he found...

"Hey Matt. What are you doing here this early" Kris asked as she gave her friend a hug.

"I wanted to talk to you about some thing" Matt told her sweetly.

"Dani told you didn't she" Kris asked looking down at her feet.

"Yea but Kris don't be mad at her we made her tell us what was wrong with you...we were worried about you" he told her sincerely.

"It's ok...now I don't have to find a way to tell you" Kris replied as she made her way to the kitchen to make coffee...

"Dad! What are you doing here" Junior asked as he gave his father a hug.

"I wanted to talk to you and I figured sooner was better than later" he replied as Junior moved out of the way to let Ken in.

They made there way over to the coach and sat down.

"So I guess you found out" Junior said not making eye contact with his father.

"Yea...and I think we need to talk" Ken replied to his son.

"Ok...so talk" Junior said as he walked on to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

"I know that when you and Kris started going out I wasn't really supportive but I see now what I didn't see before" Ken said starting the long speech he had prepared on the plane ride over.

"And what is that" Junior asked from the kitchen.

"I see that you really love her" Ken said turning so he could face Junior who was still making coffee.

"Used to" Junior corrected.

"NO" Ken said firm as he moved from the couch to the kitchen.

"YOU LOVE HER" he repeated again.

"I can see it, the Ritters can see it, even Matt can see it" Ken said now almost yelling at his son.

"That's great! If you can all see that then why cant you see that we don't get along anymore? Way cant you see that we fight all then time? Why cant you see that we aren't going to make it?" Junior asked. Now yelling at his dad and feeling like he was going to cry.

"I see that you to are having problems but Ive seen the way you used to look at her...and I have seen the way you look at her now and I know you still love her" Ken said.

Junior felt the tears running down his face.

"I miss her" Junior said softly as the tears feel from his eyes. "I miss seeing her smile, I miss hearing her laugh, I miss hearing her voice...I just miss her" he said quietly.

Ken gave Junior a hug as the tears fell from his eyes.

"Then do something Junior'' Ken told him as he looked his son in the eyes.

"I think it's too late" Junior told his father...

Kris and Matt had sitting at the table sipping on coffee talking about anything but Junior for the past hour when Matt finale spoke "When are we going to talk about him Kris" Matt asked softly.

When Kris didn't respond Matt continued "If not seeing each other is the problem then take a few weeks off work, both of you, and go some where. Go back to Paris and spend some time together just the too of you" Matt suggested.

"It's more than not seeing each other. There's no spark anymore. Its like were not really in love anymore, at least not like we used to be. We used to want to be together all the time...non stop and now we have to schedule time together and when we do we both end up thinking about work or something and then that leads to a fight" Kris told him.

"Then what do you want to do Kris how do you want to fix this" Matt asked her.

"I don't know what to do I just know that what we have now isn't working" she replied back with tears in her eyes...TO BE CONTINUED!!


	6. Something is Wrong

"Hey man" Junior said as he finale found his friend waiting for him in the crowed airport. "Hey" Matt said as they gave each other a quick hug but it wasn't like usual. There was distance now and Junior knew that if him and Kris did get a divorce then the distance would grow and grow until there friend ship would be no longer. Matt had been Juniors best friend since well...forever but some where between the time that Kris came to Raintree and now Kris had become to Matt what Dani was to him. Some where along the lines Kris became Matt's sister in a lot of ways. Jean thought of Kris like a daughter and Matt really cared for her. All of his romantic feelings for her had been gone for years but that didn't mean that he didn't love her and want look after her. Junior had thought about all of this over the past few days. He thought about what a divorce between Kris and himself would bring to everyone else. It was hard being around Kris now. He still loved her but he had made so many mistakes that it was hard to look her in the eyes and see the pain he had caused her. He knew that if they did split up he would never be able to be in the same room and face those mistakes every day. He would never be able to look at her and know that she was no longer his. He knew that if they did find there relation ship come to an end that it would crush the family that was made when it began. Over the past few year the Ritter family and the Davis family had been molded together. With the marriage between him and Kris and then Matt and Dani the Ritters and the Davis families had reconfigured. With Dani now officially a Ritter and Kris an official Davis, or at least for now that is, the families had changed for the better. Ken had finally realized how much Kris meant to Junior years ago and had finale welcomed her to the Davis family which was greatly appreciated by Junior and Dani and Kris had been best friends for a while now. Even though everything had fallen into place Junior knew that it could all be ripped up just as easily. If him and Kris could no longer be in the same room then the family would spilt. There would be a team Kris and a team Junior but the only thing he hadn't figured out was who was on what team?

"You ready" Matt asked after five minutes of pure silence among the two.

"Yea...lets go" Junior said as he got his luggage and headed to the car behind Matt.

"Have you talked to Kris" Matt asked once they were on the highway.

"No...not since she left" Junior said ashamed. He knew he should have called her but he did not want to talk about this on the phone so he decided to wait.

"She told you didn't she" Junior asked Matt in a whisper.

"She told Dani and Dani told the rest of us" Matt told him.

"But don't be mad at Dani" Matt added.

"I'm not" he replied

"So where am I supposed to take you" Matt asked.

"I guess...my apartment" Junior replied.

They drove for the next half hour and then they pulled into the apartment complex and up to the door.

"Thanks for picking me up" Junior said.

"Sure anytime...and good luck with Kris" Matt answered.

"yea thanks" Junior answered as he got out of the car with his luggage and made his way to there apartment. He reached the door and pulled out his key but when he get ready to unlock the door he realized that it was already unlocked. He found that kind of weird since it was almost midnight and Kris's car was out side so he knew she was here. He figured she was asleep but she would have locked the door.Once inside he looked around but didn't see Kris anywhere. He made his way to the bedroom and saw the bed unmade. It looked like she had just gotten up but he didn't see her any where. After setting his bags down he walked to the bathroom and saw the lights of. Normally Junior would have just thought that maybe she went to the Ritters and accidentally feel asleep there but he had a weird feeling that something was wrong...TO BE CONTINUED!!


	7. The Phone Tells All

Junior walked back into the living room and pulled out his cell phone. After successfully dialing Dani's number he put the phone to his ear.

"Hey" he said quickly as he heard Dani answer.

"Listen is Kris with you or have you seen her" Junior asked his sister.

"No. I saw her this afternoon but she left about two hours and said she was going home and go to bed. Why?" Dani asked as she heard the fear in her brother's voice.

"when I got home the door was unlocked and her keys and car are here but I cant find her Dani and I'm scared" Junior told his sister.

"Ok" Dani said trying to stay calm.

"Let me get Matt to try her cell and see if she picks up" Dani said.

Junior heard Dani tell Matt to call Kris. He stayed on the line with Dani and prayed that Kris would pick up. Just then Junior heard a ringing coming from the bedroom and his heart broke as he saw Kris's cell laying on the dresser.

"Her phone is here Dani" Junior said.

Junior could hear Dani telling Matt what was going on.

"Were coming over" Dani told Junior as she hung up.

With in twenty minutes Junior heard a knock on the door. He saw Matt, Jean, and Dani standing there.

"Have you heard from her" Jean asked worried as well.

"No" Junior answered plainly with worry in his voice.

"Look" Matt said as he looked at the door knob.

"It looks like the lock was picked" he continued as he got on his knees and looked at the door knob.

"O my gosh" Dani as as she put her hand over her mouth.

"We need to call the police" Jean told them now barely able to talk she was so scared.

She went in side and called. Juniors whole body was numb as he waited on news of his wife. With in ten minutes the police showed up and one of them asked questions while the other looked at the lock that had been picked. After examining the lock and getting the information from Junior that they need they made there way to the bed room. While looking for things that were out of place on of the police offers looked down and saw a cell phone laying under a chair.

"Does this belong to any one" he asked holding up the phone.

They all shook there heads no because they were to worried to actually form the words.

The officer opened the phone and searched for a name or any other information that would help them find Kris.

"This phone belongs to a Kerry Connelly. Do any of you know who that is?" he asked

They all four gasped in horror...TO BE CONTINUED!!


	8. Will it Ever Happen Again?

"So your telling me that someone broke into my house and took my wife while she was sleeping" Junior spoke in an angry tone to the officer.

"That is what it looks like but I promise you Mr. Davis that we will do all we can in order to find your wife" the officer told Junior before walking over to another officer who was still investigating.

Junior sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands as he felt his tears run down his face. Dani saw her brother sit down and start to cry. She was still upset with Junior for putting work over Kris for the past couple years but he was still her brother and she still loved him. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. She too had tears streaming down her face. She was so worried about Kris as well.

"Junior" she said softly as she rubbed his back. That did it. Junior started sobbing as Dani rapped her arms around him.

"I want her back so bad.......I miss her and I want to know if she is okay.......what if they hurt her........or what if she's scared and needs me and I'm not there to help her?" Junior asked while sobbing into Dani"s shoulder.

Dani didn't know what to say. She just hugged her bother as they cried together.

It had now been five hours since Junior had come home to find that someone had taken Kris. He was sitting on the Ritter's couch with Matt, Dani, Pablo, Jean, Todd, and Ken all gathered around. Some of the police were still at Kris and Junior's apartment. The had found some small traces of blood on the carpet next to the door so Kris and Junior's apartment was still under investigation and was now considered a "crime scene." Some of the police were at the Ritter's questioning all of them and getting information on Kris.

"Do you have a recent picture," one of the officers asked Junior very nicely.

"Not with me" Junior answered quietly. "There all back at our apartment" he added.

"I think we might have one around here somewhere" Jean told the officer as she got up and walked over to the book shelf. She pulled out a photo album and flipped through the pages. She found one of Kris and Junior at there wedding. Junior was standing behind her with his arms rapped around her tightly as Kris smiled brightly. Tears started to once again slide down Jean's cheeks for the millionth time that night. She softly pulled the picture out of the plastic cover and walked over and handed it to the officer.

"This was taken a few years ago but she looks the same" she told the officer sweetly and tears continued to come.

"I know this is hard on all of you, but I promise that we will do all we can to find her and bring her back safely." The officer told the family setting in front of him.

"For now you apartment is considered a crime scene so is there any where else you can stay for a while?" One of the officers asked Junior.

"He will be staying here with us." Jean informed him.

"Ok....we will be leaving some officers in and around the area keeping an eye out for all of you until we can get a lead as to were Kerry might be or where he might be heading." Officer Jerry told them.

They all nodded as Jerry walked out. Matt got up and went to look out the window there were four police cars out side. Officers were in each one and would be staying there night and day watching out for them until some news on Kerry surfaced. Matt knew the having police officers in his front yard should make him feel better but it really didn't. Having all of them out looking for Kris would make him feel better. He knew that there were a lot of officers looking for her already but he wanted her home so bad.

Matt went back and sat down with his family. No one said a word but they were all thinking the same thing. They all wanted Kris back here with them. They all wanted to see her again. They all wanted to see her and Junior happy. They wanted the talk of divorce to never come up again and have Kris here safe and sound with her husband and family. They were also all wondering if that would ever happen again.


	9. The Call

_"Daddy" the little girl said as she ran in to his waiting arms._

_"Hey sweet pea. Did you have fun at aunt Dani's and Uncle Matt's this weekend"? He asked his little girl._

_"Yes....me and aunt Dani made cookies and went shopping....and uncle Matt took me ridding and he told me about your's and mommies wedding" the little girl said now out of breath. _

_He laughed and asked "Was she good"?_

_"She was wonderful." Dani told her brother as Matt came out of the living room with Lena's blues clues suit case._

_"Thanks for keeping her for us this weekend guys." Junior told his sister and brother in law._

_"Kris really needed the break," he added._

_"No problem. Did you and Kris have fun?" Dani asked her brother._

_"Yep" Junior answered with a smile on his face as she once again kissed Lena's head._

_"We missed you very much though." He told his beautiful baby girl._

_"How is Kris feeling?" Dani asked her bother with a smile on her face._

_"She's good.......the baby started kicking this weekend." He told his sister with a huge grin on his face._

_"Tell her we will come by tomorrow and see her." Dani told her brother._

_"Ok..thanks again...we love you guys." He told them while giving them a hug and walking out to the car._

"Junior" Jean said softly as she rubbed his shoulder.

Junior opened his eyes slowly. He was having the best dream but the minute he opened his eyes his was brought back in to the sad reality of his life.

"The police want to ask you some more questions." Jean told Junior.

He looked at the clock it was five in the morning. He had only been a sleep for about forty five minutes but he couldn't believe he had fallen a sleep at all. There had been no new news on Kris and it was driving them all crazy. It was apparent that Kerry was behind all of this and every one knew the hate Kerry had toward the Ritters. The police knew this so they suggested that they all stay at the Ritters house until more information came out. They had issued several police officers to be on the property until this case was solved. Matt, Dani, Jean, Pablo, Todd, Ken, and Junior were all in the house. None of them had slept for more than an hour and were all on the edge worried about Kris.

Junior stood up off of the coach and walked into the kitchen to answer even more questions about his beloved Kris.

Just as Junior finished talking to the officer another officer came running through the door.

"Damn it" he yelled.

"What happened" every one asked.

"He called the station." Officer Jerry told the group.

"Who called?" Matt asked not really understanding.

"Kerry"................................

TO BE CONTINUED!! Thanks to all that read my story and comment. I really appreciate it and I am always open to ideas and suggestions! Thanks again!


	10. Breaking News

"What did he say"? Matt asked as he ran behind the officer who was power walking through the house to to the front door.

"Nothing we didn't already know........he has her." Officer Jerry told him as he walked out the front door to the other officers that were out front of the Ritter's house.

"Where is she? Is she ok? Did they hurt her? What does he want?" Junior was asking thousands of questions.

"All we know at this moment is that Kerry has her." The officer told Matt and Junior in a calm voice.

"WE ALREADY KNOW HE HAS HER BUT THAT IS NOT ENOUGH I WANT HER BACK HERE SAFE AND SOUND." Matt yelled at Jerry outraged.

Jerry took off his hat and ran his hands over his head as he took a long deep breath.

"I know this is hard on all of you......I really do......but you need to understand that we are on your side and are doing all we can to find Kris and make sure she is safe. We are trying to track down the phone that Kerry used but for now it is saying that it is out if service. Until we have some lead as to where Kerry is, as to what he may want, and as to where he is going there is not much we can do. You need to try and calm down and let us do our job and when we find some answers I promise you will be the first to know." Jerry told them as calm and sweet as he could. He then walked over to some officers and discussed a game plan.

"Come on man.....lets go inside." Matt told Junior as he put his arm over his best friends shoulder as they walked inside.

**An Hour Later**

"I just wish I knew what he wanted." Matt told his family as he sat around the table with all of them. Junior had walked out of the house for a little fresh air that he desperately needed.

"We all do honey." Jean told her son as she once again wiped what was probably the billionth tear off of her face.

"I mean if he wants money then we can give him money. If he wants us to drop the charges against him for stealing the Breeders money then we will do that. I don't care what he wants I just want Kris back and I don't want him to hurt her." Jean added and the tears poured down her face.

They all nodded there heads.

Junior had walked out side to get some much need fresh air. He nodded his head to the officers that were out side and continued to walk down towards the barn. He didn't know where he was going but some how found him self standing at Wildfire's stall. Even Wildfire knew that something was wrong with Kris and he was just as on edge as anyone else. Junior walked over to the horse and rubbed his nose.

"Hey boy." Junior whispered.

"I don't really know what to do. I miss her so much and I am worried about her. I know that Kerry has always wanted to be with Kris and has always been mad since me and her ended up together. I keep thinking that if he really loves her and wants to be with her then maybe he wont hurt her..........I keep think about her scared or hurt and I am not there to help her and make it better. I keep thinking about the past few years and all of the things I have missed in her life all just because i thought work was more important......I haven't thought about work at all in the past few days....all I have thought about was Kris. I couldn't care less about work all I want is my wife back." Junior told the horse as he wiped the tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

"I had the best dream last night........Me and Kris had a beautiful daughter, Lena, and I was picking her up at Dani and Matt's after Kris and I got back from spending the weekend together and when I went to pick her up I told Dani that Kris was feeling fine and that the baby started kicking so apparently Kris was pregnant again........I was so happy until I woke up and realized that it was just a dream...........I want it to be real.....I want Kris back.....I want our flawless marriage that we once had.....I want to have babies with her......I just want our lives to go back to the way they were the year after our wedding." Junior said sighing.

"JUNIOR" he heard Dani yelling from the house.

Junior ran up to the house.

"Whats wrong"? He asked out of breath.

"They tracked down Kerry." Dani told him.................................**TO BE CONTINUED!!!**


	11. The Call He Wanted

"Ok here is the deal. We tracked down the cell phone that Kerry used to call the station and it led us to an area about three hours from here. We have reason to think that Kerry has already left the area. We are going to see if there are any evidence and see if any one recognized Kerry or Kris while they were there." Jerry told the Ritter and the Davis family as they sat around the table.

"What if they have left and no one recognized either of them then what"? Ken asked the officer.

"We have missing person reports out. They have been on the news, in the papers and every officer in Freedmont is looking for Kris. I assure you we are doing all we can." Jerry replied as he stood up and walked to the door.

"I am going to send the officers off the location where the phone was and we will see what they find." Jerry added as he walked out.

Junior wasn't sure whether to be happy or scared. They did have a small lead but they don't think that they will fond Kris when they get there.

**Three and a Half Hours Later**

The six officers made there way into the warehouse where the cell phone was used. They all had there guns drawn and were praying they would find Kris, but when they entered the warehouse and found no one in the building there hopes diminished. They put there guns away and looked around. They looked for evidence. They did find some more traces of blood, a light weight purple jacket, an engagement and wedding ring, and a cell phone. They took the samples of blood and sent them to the lab for DNA testing. The blood that they found in Kris and Juniors apartment had already been ran for teats and was confirmed as Kris's. Jerry picked up the jacket, the rings, and the phone after putting on a pair of plastic gloves so he would not mess up any evidence. He put them in bags and began to walk out with the other officers. Right before he left he saw a note on the floor. The note said:

Dear officers,  
Did you really think that it would be that easy to find us. We are so far gone now you might as well give up. You will never find her. She will never go back to those people and live all happy with her husband. I have her now. She is mine. I have wanted her since I saw her and every time we got close Davis would come back in the picture and sweep her off of her feet. Well not any more. I love her so much more than he does. I love how soft her skin is. How sweet her kisses are and how good she smells. She is now and always will be mine. Remember that!  
Love,  
Kerry

"Crap" Jerry said under his breath as he picked up the note and ran out side.

**Back at Raintree**

Junior was setting on the coach starring at the television which was not even on. Dani and Matt sat on the love set in front of him. Dani and Matt had gone to her doctors appointment, she was now three months along and found out that they were having a boy. They were both so happy about the baby but there happiness was soon gone when the reality of Kris pnce again took over there minds. Other than the doctors appointment no one had left Raintree. They were all on edge after being in the house for so long and with no news on Kris.

Junior was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing.

"Hello" he said into the phone in a distant voice.

"Junior"  
Junior sat straight up on the coach as he heard Kris whimper his name........................................**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!**


	12. Sobbing Over the Phone

"Kris" Junior whispered almost in disbelief.

Matt and Dani were now gathered around Junior at the sound of the name Kris.

"Is that her? Is she ok? Have they hurt her? Where is she?" Dani and Matt were throwing out question after question but Junior could not speak. He was still Holding the phone to his ear lost in thoughts. His wife was on the other line. His wife that he had not seen in days. His wife that was taken out if there bed as she slept. His wife. His Kris.

"Kris" Junior whispered again as the tears rolled down his face.

By now Ken, Pablo, Jean, and Todd were all gathered around Junior when they all heard the commotion.

Junior felt hot tears running down his face as he heard his wife sobbing on the other end.

"Where are you? Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Junior asked.

"Kerry came in our apartment when I was sleeping and gave me a shot or something and I feel asleep. When I woke up I didn't know where I was. I miss you so much and I want to see you so bad." She cried.

"Did they hurt you?" Junior asked sobbing as well.

The whole family was standing around Junior as he cried talking to Kris. Jean walked over closer to him and rubbed his back.

"Kind of." She cried.

That brought even more tears to Juniors eyes.

"Look Junior I don't know where I am and I'm scared and....." she paused for a moment.

"Kris...Kris...whats wrong?"

"There back I have to go." She said quickly. "I love you so much and I am sorry for leaving Alaska with out telling you and for all the arguments we have gotten in to." She cried.

"Look nothing is going to happen to you. Hundreds of people are out looking for you and we are going to find you and you are going to be back home in our bed in my arms safe and sound before you know it. Ok. The police are going to track the phone you are using and will track down where you are ok." Junior told her.

"Ok." she whispered. "There coming now and I have to go. I love you so much." She said before hanging up.

When Junior heard the dial tone his heart broke......................................**TO BE CONTINUED!!! WILL THEY FIND HER? WILL SHE BE OK? FIND OUT SOON!  
**  
**Sorry it was so short but I am busy. Thanks for reading and as always I am open to suggestions and comments about what you think should happen! Comment and thanks as always!**


	13. Late Night Talks

Six months had passed......six long months since Junior had heard his wife's sweet voice over the phone. The police had tracked Junior's phone, the one that Kris had called on, but when they got to the location no one was there.

The police had continued looking for all of these months but nothing was turning up. Junior slept with his phone right by his head in case she called again but she never did. His biggest fear was that Kerry found out that she had called him and had hurt her.....or something worse. He slept maybe an hour a night and that was the extent. He would wake up in a cold sweat after having a nightmare about his beloved Kris. He was still staying with the Ritters because they still did not want him back in his apartment. They hoped that they would find Kris and then they could compare the fingerprints from the cell phone in the apartment to Kerry's and then lock him up, but Junior was slowly starting to doubt that they would ever find Kris.

Junior slowly rolled out of bed. It was around two in the morning and he had slept for around thirty minutes but could not go back to sleep. He got of bed and grabbed his cell before walking out of the Ritter's guest bedroom and walking down stairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw his very pregnant sister sitting in the living room next to the fire sipping on hot chocolate.

"Hey" he said quietly as he sat next to her on the couch and covered up with the blanket.

"Hey" she said sweetly to her brother.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"No" he mumbled under his breath.

"You really need to sleep some" she said in her caring voice.

"How are you feeling" he asked. Her due date was in three days. Junior loved his sister and was happy that she and Matt were together and happy and having a son but it hurt so much to them together. He wanted Kris back so much and would do anything in the world to have her back.

"Fine" she told him sweetly. It hurt her so much to see that pain in her brothers face everyday and to know that he was hurting so much.

Jean then walked down the stairs and joined them on the couch. She rubbed Junior's back as they sat in silence. There was nothing to be said. All of a sudden Dani felt a sharp pain in her stomach and lower back. She winced at the pain as she sat her cup on the coffee table.

"Dani....you ok?" Jean asked.

Dani then felt it again.

"I....I think the baby is coming" she told her quietly.

Jean quickly jumped up along with Junior.

"You sure?" Junior asked.

"Yea I thought I felt it earlier but it went away but I am sure now" she said and she clenched her teeth when another pain rushed through her body.

"Ok Junior you go get Matt and I will call Ken" Jean said as she picked up the phone.

Junior ran up the stairs and into Matt and Dani's bedroom. After successfully waking everyone up and calling everyone else the family was on there way to the hospital..............TO BE CONTINIED!!! And as always I am open to ideas!!! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
